Jinete de Dragón
by LaOdisea
Summary: Mientras que por décadas los Kiryuu han sembrado una tirania de miedo y oscuridad, en las lejanas montañas y los oscuros bosques resuena el eco de la rebelión, el grito de guerra y las ansias de venganza. Pairings: KanamexZero, KaienxTouga, KaitoxIshijou.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A**: Desde hace mucho quise iniciar este proyecto ouo. Los capítulos pueden ser largos como cortos y puedo tardarme mucho en actualizar, como también rápido. Voy a tomármelo con calma, sin estrés xD además trabajo y estoy en la Universidad así que…espero les guste, se agradece muchísimo los Reviews y comentarios n.n.

Esto fue inspirado en mi mente por culpa de la película Eragon y el libro Juego de Tronos.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen y todo es sin fines lucrativos.

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, parejas crack, posibles escenas rape, lenguaje soez, violencia y lemon.

**Pairings:** la pareja principal es Kaname/Zero.

**Introducción.**

**El forjador de Espadas. **

El agua sucia empapo sus calzones cuando cayó de bruces en pleno charco. La lluvia fría terminó de mojar sus ropas en cuestión de segundos. Alzo la cabeza solo para ver los rostros sonrientes y burlones de sus atacantes desvanecerse tras el resguardo de las gruesas puertas de roble de la taberna. Con un suspiro cansado se dejo caer de lleno sobre el agua, sintiendo como la humedad era absorbida por sus largos mechones oscuros hasta la raíz. Permitió que el diluvio lo apuñalara desde arriba e inspiro fuerte. Abrió la boca y lanzó una maldición estruendosa, tan fuerte que un rayo, que en ese momento surcaba el cielo negro le siguió, como si tratase de un mal presagio.

Ojala la muerte se apiadara de él y se llevara su alma con la casi nula dignidad que aun creía tener pero, empezaba a tener la teoría de que si aun seguía respirando era porque incluso a ella le daba asco los borrachos como el.

Se quedo ahí, quieto, a la intemperie, con la esperanza de morir de frio o en su defecto ahogado por la densa lluvia de aquella noche, en medio del lodo y la porquería orgánica. Abría los ojos y el aleteo de pestañas no era suficiente para que el agua no le nublara su visión así que, opto por mantenerlos cerrados.

La temperatura bajaba cada vez más. Las gotas eran heladas y el viento comenzaba a lamerle el cuerpo. Estaba seguro que la neblina se había esparcido por los tejados y las callejuelas como un manto espectral que mantenía a las personas recluidas en sus casas, seguramente calentándose las manos tras el fuego. Por un momento Sintió el fuerte deseo de regresar a la cantina y que el whisky le encendiera la garganta pero, lo descarto enseguida. Era una buena noche para decir adiós a la vida y cruzar al hades. Estaba cansado de todo, cansado de su miseria, de respirar. Su existencia era patética. Comenzó a reírse de si mismo y como un burla mas hacia si mismo su carcajada se vio interrumpida por hipidos. Hipos de un ebrio.

Su cuerpo se giro en una posición fetal y el cabello húmedo le cayó en la cara chorreando agua. Se abrazó a si mismo con sus brazos entumecidos y presiono sus labios para evitarles temblar de frio.

Espero, paciente, pero nada acontecía; seguía sintiendo el dolor, el frio punzante en sus pulmones preludio de la hipotermia. Dejo escapar una grosería, el efecto del alcohol en su sistema empezaba a desvanecerse con la temperatura y con el, la endorfina que menguaba tan solo un poco el dolor. La realidad empezaba a herir su corazón uniéndose al físico. Ahora no había nada que pudiera ocultarlo, las corazas se habían derrumbado dejándolo solo contra el mundo, contra la conciencia de los sobrios. _Maldito fuera el mundo y sus alrededores. _

Sintió una molestia en la espalda, alguien le estaba dando golpecitos en la columna, no tan fuerte para herirlo pero si lo suficiente para llamar su atención. Abrió sus ojos, la plaza estaba tan vacía como hace unos segundos. Por su mente paso la idea de que tal vez podría tratarse de alguien que había salido de la cantina tras el, para divertirse dándole una paliza como pasaba en algunas ocasiones.

Sintió más golpes y no le quedo de otra que girarse hacia el recién llegado esperando cualquier cosa. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para enfocarlo mejor. No era ningún borracho, mucho menos era del pueblo. Sus ropas eran tan oscuras como el cielo nocturno, al igual que sus botas. Un centenar de botones de bronce iniciaban y terminaban el camino en su largo y oscuro sobretodo. Tenía el cabello castaño lamiéndole los hombros y el rostro de facciones finas. No podía verle bien los ojos, ya que estaba levemente inclinado hacia el y a contra luz de las antorchas. No sabia de que material estuviera echa su vestimenta pero, algo le decía que bajo esas capas gruesas de tela su cuerpo se mantenía intacto, seco y cálido. Todo aquello era inusual pero, lo único que hizo sentir desconfiado al pelinegro fue el aura de peligro que desprendía ese sujeto. Cargaba con el olor a muerte, a batallas y poder de los primeros hombres. Tenía una cinta enrollando su hombro, con lo que reconoció como fácilmente como una funda de espada.

Llevaba unos minutos detallándolo cuando el desconocido habló.

¿Touga Yagari?-su voz era suave pero, firme. Parecía provenir de alguien que nunca ah sentido miedo en su vida.

¿Quién lo busca? – preguntó con desconfianza. Su voz salió hosca, rasposa. Que un desconocido supiera tu nombre y que no solo eso, sino que estuviese buscándote no era buena señal para nadie. ¿se habría metido en un problema que no lograba recordar? Podría asumir que aquel sujeto era un mercenario pero, no podría asegurarlo, aquel porte sugería algo mayor a ganarse la vida como recompensas.

Kaien Cross- respondió el extraño con simpleza y Touga frunció el ceño. No se le hacia familiar ese nombre. Con dificultad y empeño logro ponerse de pie, estaba mugroso y sucio. Cuando se irguió por completo se dio cuenta que el desconocido seguía siendo un poco mas alto que el. empezó a desplazarse con torpeza hacia un lado y como si se tratara de un depredador, Kaien siguió su circunferencia sin perderlo de vista. El objetivo de Yagari era simple. Cuando por fin le dio la espalda a las antorchas, fuera del bar y Kaien Cross dándole de frente a las mismas, la luz titilante de las llamas le iluminaron el rostro. Sus ojos eran topacios líquidos y su rostro tan sereno e indiferente como solo una estatua podría ofrecer.

¿Qué desea de mi Kaien Cross? – su voz seguía estando escasa de cortesía. dudaba que pudiera salir corriendo, aunque ¿no era esto lo que deseaba? La muerte. Estaba siendo demasiado paranoico pero ¿para que podría ser requerido alguien como el?

Kaien sonrió levemente, tomándose su tiempo, casi ni se notaba la curvatura en sus labios, eso provoco un gruñido bajo por parte de Yagari que no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar, mucho menos cualquier indicio de burla hacia su persona. Los restos del alcohol en su sistema eran casi nulos para entonces y su conciencia y raciocinio estaban de vuelta como pocas veces dominando su ser.

Kaien volvió a hablar.

Deseo que me forjes una espada…- aunque se disfrazaba en petición Yagari fue capaz de discernir la orden sin oportunidad a replica que ocultaba su voz. La ira fue naciendo en el como una rosa abriendo sus pétalos. No era el hecho de que fuera una orden por parte de alguien que apenas conocía, sino el hecho del trabajo. Para Touga su viejo oficio era algo maldecido, hacia mucho tiempo que había dejado atrás su vocación de herrero.

Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

¿que clase de espada? – debía ser un pedido especial, había mas herreros en el pueblo y hacer espadas singulares, había sido su especialidad.

La sonrisa en el rostro del castaño se ensancho solo un poco. Y sus siguientes palabras cayeron sobre el herrero como una sentencia de muerte, estremeciéndole hasta los huesos, aunque no sabría decir si fue eso o a causa del frio…

Una espada Matadragones. –

Lo único que fue capaz de rondar la mente de Touga en aquella conmoción repentina fueron las palabras "Prohibido" y "Muerte".

Esta bien que quisiera morir, pero no humillantemente acusado de traición, frente a una turba estúpida de gente, en una de las guillotinas de Roca Casterly.

¿Qué pasaría si me negara? – lo siguiente que escucho Yagari fue el sonido del hierro siendo desvainado y para el siguiente parpadeo ya tenia el filo de la espada de Kaien dando de lleno en su garganta. Esta vez Kaien no sonreía, su rostro se mantenía pétreo pero con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. La presiono un poco contra su piel, justo por encima de su manzana de Adán, sintió como su carne empezaba a abrirse. Una advertencia.

Creo que tendría que matarte…-

¿Quien era este sujeto?

Un completo idiota seguramente.

Be Continued.

N.A: ¿REVIEWS?


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A**: Thanks for that persons what give me a "follow". Yes, Im not expert in English but I can understand it, so you don't be shy xD.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen y todo es sin fines lucrativos.

**Introducción II**

**La Bestia en cautiverio. **

Aquella actividad, solía realizarse a inicios del verano. En medio de los caminos blanco y negro, refugiado entre los árboles. Era un desgastado granero. Entre la madera podrida y el tejado lleno de hoyos, bajo los rayos de luz matutina se manifestaba lo que Takuma Ishijo llamaba el reflejo de la ignorancia mortal.

Eran ignorantes, quizá hasta cobardes a su parecer. No eran conscientes de que más allá de acabar con lo que veían como una amenaza, también estaban haciendo agonizar sus almas, lo que tanto se enorgullecían de llamar humanidad. Para destruir la Oscuridad, tienes que tener oscuridad, para llamar a la muerte, hay que cometer suicidio. Para enfrentarte a los monstruos debes ser capaz de ser uno.

Les parecía tan divertida una actividad tan ruin.

Cuanto espíritu deportivo, cuanta hambre de carroña, cuanta sed de sangre.

Eran peligrosos, asesinos, crueles y viles pero, curiosamente seguían siendo las víctimas. A veces se preguntaban si con ello se redimían sus pecados, si eran culpas justas que cargar, otras veces, se daba cuenta que la idiotez era contagiosa y si se dejaba llevar terminaría como ellos.

El no merecía aquello, nadie lo merecía.

Los días pasaban y él había dejado de sentir. Las heridas abiertas en sus nudillos, las laceraciones, el frio de la desnudes, la porquería en su cabello. Su piel estaba llena de ampollas, quemaduras y moretones. Recordaba que en algún momento había cambiado a un color más rosáceo.

Intentaba no moverse mucho, estar todo el tiempo con las rodillas dobladas en esa forma había cobrado factura.

Cuando la temporada acababa y el negocio cerraba, pasaba meses en medio de las sombras, oculto y olvidado como un perro viejo. Su amo lo alimentaba lo suficiente, solo lo suficiente para que pudiera seguir respirando. Las sobras aumentaban con el final del invierno.

Todos los días eran iguales, el dolor era una sensación habitual.

Para ese entonces el mundo había sido desdibujado de sus ojos, su cuerpo era una máquina de matar autómata. Golpeaba, esquivaba, aprisionaba con las manos, enterraba sus garras. Solo concentrarse en sobrevivir y mantener su herencia a raya. Y había tenido éxito, hasta ese día…

El granero estaba abarrotado de hombres ebrios, gritones y sucios. Campesinos, todos campesinos. Incluso llegaban hasta el segundo piso, balanceándose peligrosamente sobre los balcones, ansiosos por no perder detalle. El lugar debía estar rodeado de vigilantes, como todos los años; si el rey llegaba a enterarse de esto, rodarían muchas cabezas, literalmente. Hasta ahora por fortuna de Dios o del diablo habían salido airosos y aquello seguía siendo tan ilícito como siempre.

Takuma se arrastró por la "arena" de duelo llevando consigo la pesada cadena que por cuestiones de vida o muerte había aprendido a manejar y que evitaba que escapara.

"_Como si él estuviera lo suficientemente consiente para pensar en escapar a esas alturas."_

Al menos agradecía que la única utilidad de la cadena no fuera asfixiarle el pescuezo. De algún modo más que tenerlo bajo control, evitaba que pasara a su lado dragoneó. Era de propiedades mágicas, apto para criaturas sobrenaturales, apta para su beneficio. Si llegaba a salirse de control, todos descubrirían que no era un licántropo como les había hecho creer.

¡Oh! y Takuma sabía que ser esclavo del rey era peor que la suerte que estaba corriendo actualmente. Quizás estaba perdiendo su raciocinio pero al menos su mente seguía siendo suya. Mientras tuviera esa cadena todo estaría bien. Lo único que escapaba de ella era su fuerza antinatural y sus "uñas" que se alargaban a su antojo. A veces se preguntaba qué pasaría si decidiera cambiar de forma ¿podría contenerlo? ¿ O lograría romperla? No creía que fuese lo suficientemente poderosa, después de todo no era un collarín de _Dorne_.

Daba igual el resultado, en cuanto volviera a su forma real, incluso aunque lograra calcinarlos a todos, de algún modo se sabría de su ubicación, seria cazado y era un hecho que lo capturarían. Ningún dragón fuera de las montañas madres lograba escapar en territorio del reino de los humanos.

Antes de ser capturado, antes de perder la ingenuidad, cuando era más joven había rumores de que quizá el rey seguía teniendo bajo su servicio a la _hechicera_.

La pelea dio inicio. Su contrincante en aquella ocasión era…

Cuando el minotauro enfoco sus ojos oscuros contra sus espejos de esmeralda pulida, el vaho caliente fue expulsado con agresividad desde los orificios del hocico. Takuma pudo sentir el miedo, la tensión. Siempre tenía ese efecto en sus contrarios. Alguna vez escucho a su amo murmurar que era realmente escalofriante, con su rostro falto de emoción y aun así con una sonrisa forzada guidada en sus labios pero, suponía que el real efecto yacía en sus ojos. Las personas siempre cambiaban de parecer cuando él los miraba. Luego de un tiempo empezó a recordarse sonreír, no vario mucho el resultado pero, antes era peor. Takuma no lo entendía, aunque bueno tampoco es como si hubiese tenido la oportunidad de alguna vez de mirarse al espejo desde que llego allí, desde que su mundo cambio.

El minotauro no debía pasar más allá que los veintitantos años de vida, no era tan alto como los machos en madurez. Tenía sentido, era una criatura exótica, de tierras lejanas. Los más jóvenes eran los más fáciles de atrapar. Su raza no acostumbraba moverse en grupos. Eran seres solitarios e independientes.

Ya tenía en mente como matarlo.

En cuanto la criatura intento batirlo con los cuernos el uso el impulso para tomarlo de los mismos e impulsarlo hacia abajo. Fue rápido, tomo las pesadas cadenas y las envolvió como un lazo alrededor del angosto cuello y jalo.

La criatura gimió y sus manos intentaban alcanzarlo pero él se retiraba hacia atrás y jalaba más fuerte.

Oía el crujido de los huesos y los quejidos roncos y lastimeros sin inmutarse. La multitud a su alrededor era un caos estruendoso. Algunos vitoreándolo, otros maldiciéndole. _Malditas bestias hambrientas_.

Un último jalón, lleno de ira y rabia reprimida y la cabeza se desprendió del cuerpo en un baile sangriento al rodar por el suelo.

La multitud enloqueció. Batía un nuevo record. Demasiado rápido para divertir a terceros y muy pronto para lo que estaban acostumbrados.

El rubio sintió una fuerte patada contra su espalda y de los lomos del minotauro cayó al suelo mordiendo el polvo. Risas se escucharon tras él y, entre ellas la inconfundible procedente de su amo.

"_Maldita bestia, no acabes tan pronto con la diversión."_

Normalmente tendía a alargar las muertes, como un espectáculo, pero ya estaba cansado de ensuciarse las manos. _Ese día no estaba de humor_.

Takuma tuvo el impulso de mirar todos los rostros a su alrededor y sintió asco. Su vista se perdió más allá, en la segunda planta donde había más carroña humana. Sus pupilas dieron contra los rayos del sol que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para tocarlo a él, ahí donde se encontraba, rodeado de oscuridad. Ninguna luz volvería a tocar su alma. Y se quedó allí mirando la luz. Inalcanzable y sanadora que no llegaría jamás a él por si sola.

Otra patada y de nuevo volvía a caer al suelo. Su espalda húmeda por el sudor se cubrió de arena y tierra. Era habitual que su amo lo golpeara cuando no estaba satisfecho. Una serie de golpes le llegaron a sus costados, pero el rubio se empeñaba en seguir mirando hacia la luz, enfocándose.

Un crack en las costillas. ¿Cuántos días tardaría en sanar eso?.

"_Inútil" _Bramaba su amo mientras seguía pateándolo con desprecio Pero, Takuma no prestaba atención.

Mientras observara la luz todo estaría bien sin embargo, la vida se empeñaba en hincharle las pelotas cada vez que podía. Alguien se le había ocurrido moverse de lugar y bloquearle la luz. Alguien oculto en las sombras que hasta ese justo momento se dejaba ver por él. Los rayos lamian su cuerpo como una aureola. Cabellos oscuros, piel morena. ¿Un Ángel? No, un demonio. Los seres puros en que creían los humanos no vendrían a socorrerlo al infierno en el que el yacía laxo. Para acercarse hay que ensuciarse. Takuma aun sentía los golpes y a pesar de que ya no veía luz, aquel hombre atraía igualmente su atención. No se parecía en nada a los demás cerdos que atestaban el lugar. Era un hombre joven, limpio y con ropas aun enteras, _ropas_…¿de gala? ¿Porque aquel sujeto vestía de aquella forma en un lugar así? ¿Porque a pesar de eso no llama la atención de ninguna mirada? Es como si fuera invisible y solo él pudiera verlo. ¿Estaría alucinando? Posiblemente.

El extraño movió sus labios y los ojos de Takuma se agrandaron en sorpresa al entender el mensaje.

"_La sangre del Dragón" _

Cuando su cuerpo cayó como un saco de papas al interior de su jaula y el chirrido de los barrotes al moverse inundo cada recoveco, el rubio supo que por hoy todo había terminado.

Suspiro cansinamente abrazando sus piernas. Sus muros mentales empezaban a desmoronarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaría antes de perderse por completo?

Resoplo al percibir un nuevo aroma, distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado y que lo hacía sentir inquieto…

Era carnal pero, también era el olor del fuego, del azufre, de las escamas. _Tan familiar._

En aquella habitación a oscuras se sintió repentinamente vulnerable. No estaba solo. Olía a humano, pero también a dragón y no se trataba de él…

¿Quién eres? – su voz salió fría como el acero, como un animal amenazado. _Podría decirse que lo era_.

Un bufido altanero salió como respuesta.

¿tienes miedo dragón? - sabía que era un dragón ¿Cómo?, Había sido especialmente cuidadoso. ¿sería un jinete del rey? Solo un jinete era capaz de reconocer a un dragón. Eso explicaría aquel aroma mesclado.

Curiosamente no sintió tanto pánico como imagino o saboreo de propia mano ante la idea en tiempos pasados. De algún modo en el fondo sabía que aquello podría pasar, que algún día caería en manos del reino. Un sentimiento de resignación viajo por sus venas, inundándolo.

¿Quién eres? – esta vez la pregunta carecía de sentimiento. Al menos quería ver el rostro de su captor.

Aburrido ante la victoria verbal tan fácil, porque era todo lo que se podía leer en aquel suspiro, el intruso avanzó y no se detuvo hasta que Takuma lo sintió frente a él del otro lado de los barrotes. Demasiado cerca para su gusto.

A continuación el sonido de la fricción, y de repente el mundo se ilumino ante sus ojos, lastimándolo. Se retrajo en su celda, intentando alejarse de la luz, de su destino. Demasiado expuesto ante su enemigo.

Una risa burlona lleno cada rincón y al levantar el rostro Takuma pudo ver que solo se trataba de un fosforillo.

Creo que alguien está demasiado paranoico…- era el mismo sujeto de los rayos del sol, del traje de gala, el demonio. – ni modo, me toca despertar tu sangre de dragón –

¿Quién…- el caballero no lo dejo terminar.

Shhh, por favor, detén tanta puta redundancia y cierra la boca para que pueda presentarme. – acerco la luz a su rostro como para que pudiera observarlo bien. Más de cerca el rubio distinguió hebras marrones e iris del mismo color. Una sonrisa cínica que parecía tener mucha experiencia se alojó en sus labios. – Soy Kaito Kinomiya y estoy aquí para liberarte de tu cautiverio. – los pupilas esmeralda se agrandaron aún más, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¡mira! Hasta me vestí para la ocasión. Algo muy especial… - exclamo con una mescla de orgullo y burla. Kaito deslizo una mano a través de las barras metálicas y acaricio la mejilla tersa y maltratada como si intentara calmar a una dama.

Takuma no se movió, demasiado anonado para reaccionar pero, en aquellos gestos amables, en aquella voz arrogante y aquel envoltorio engañoso se sintió seguro, como nunca antes en su vida se habría sentido. _Carecía de razón._

Todo nació de las palabras y la manifestación de la inmoralidad en sus labios.

Solo los demonios se atrevían a ensuciarse, solo los demonios sacaban a sus semejantes del infierno.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de vampire knight no me pertenecen, sino a la mangaka Matsuri Hino. Hago todo sin fines lucrativos, solo por mera diversión y entretenimiento.

**Agradecimiento especial a "**Kanra Kisaragi" vaya sos mi primer lector con review owo, gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que seas fan también de juego de tronos xD apenas voy por el segundo libro de la saga.

Esta es la última introducción y a partir de aquí empieza la historia e_e. se aceptan cometarios, críticas y review motivacionales xD.

**Introducción III**

**La Maldición Kiryuu. **

Aquella noche en especial, la lluvia no le dejaba ver nada. El viento era helado. El agua incluso se colaba por la cortinilla inútil de su ventana. La oscuridad estaba lo suficientemente hambrienta para devorar el mundo y las antorchas del carruaje dispuestas en los cuatro lados apenas iluminaban un metro de circunferencia alrededor.

Su hermano temblaba, aún envuelto en la manta de piel de oso. Él podía escuchar sus sollozos; De los dos Ishiru era el más débil, igualmente sano pero, de carácter más frágil; No lo culpaba, a él también le escocia pero, hasta entonces había podido disimularlo en leves muecas.

Aparte de las adversidades de los elementos, el colmo de la situación era el ardor en su rosa de nacimiento, aquella noche para variar, era más que molesto.

"La rosa maldita de los Kiryuu" como solían llamar entre murmullos, las sirvientas que los atendían a él o a su hermano cada vez que se quejaban por el dolor.

Había merodeado por los pasillos, por las esquinas oscuras; la servidumbre decía que era una marca, una señal de maldición. Zero había tenido esa mancha desde que vino al mundo pero, solo desde los cinco años empezó a molestarle. Su padre nunca se cansaba en repetirles e incluso recordarles con golpes que aquella mancha de nacimiento era un recordatorio de que ellos eran los escogidos para predominar sobre el resto, era sinónimo de realeza, de poder, de fuerza y dominio; El dominio de los Kiryuu por cientos de años. Un legado que pasaba entre todas sus generaciones desde " Kendray el primer Monarca".

Aquel dolor iba a formarles el carácter.

Para Zero aquella rosa oprimida por cuatro espadas en su cuello no era más que un tormento. El escozor era como si fuego se alojara en ese punto, punzante, airoso. Al menos solo llegaba de vez en cuando. Normalmente estaba en paz. Cuando aparecía nadie podía hacer nada, excepto distraerlo para no pensar tanto en ello. Su padre parecía acostumbrado, indiferente, como algo natural, incluso se veía orgulloso de su legado. Zero sentía cierto alivio al pensar que pronto seria el mismo caso con él.

"**Con el tiempo" **siempre decía su padre. Con el tiempo se acostumbrarían, con el tiempo dolería menos.

Ishiru, cuya rosa estaba en la parte baja de su espalda le pregunto alguna vez a su padre ¿Porque tenían esa marca de nacimiento? ¿Porque dolía? ¿Porque ellos?

"**Cuando tengas la edad necesaria, lo sabrás**" prometió. Aquel día Zero vio sonreír a su padre por primera vez en lo que llevaba de vida.

La quemazón llegaba en los momentos más inesperados: cuando estaban en el patio trasero del castillo, cerca de las mazmorras, incluso algunas veces en su propia habitación, lo curioso era que mientras más lejos estuvieran de Roca Casterly menos probabilidad había de que le quemara, por eso Zero ansiaba los días en que paseaban en coche por los bosques, en que visitaban otros pueblos. No había dolor y era un gran alivio.

No entendía nada, era solo un niño de nueve años pero, cuando creciera todo sería dicho. El y su curiosidad infantil esperaban pacientemente ese momento, mientras tanto, se comportaría como lo que era, un príncipe.

Es raro ¿no Zero? – abrió los ojos para enfocar a su gemelo al otro lado del coche, su padre se trasladaba en otro delante del suyo, iban de visita al pueblo cercano, su padre estaba en busca de un libro, un libro que venía asediando desde hace meses y que no ha podido conseguir. Sus hijos tenían la impresión de que si aquel hombre canoso de la Liberia no lo tenía, aquella noche iba a ocurrir algo malo.

Había algo que los gemelos compartían sin saber con el resto de los plebeyos y era el temor al rey. "Basteon corazón negro" así le grito una vez hace dos años, una anciana desparramada en la callejuela, tenía las ropas rasgadas y manchadas de rojo. Los gemelos lo recordaban bien, ese día jamás lo olvidarían.

"Basteon corazón negro" era el culpable de su desgracia.

"Basteon corazón negro" había lanzado al reino a la miseria. Los Kiryuu habían lanzado el mundo a la miseria.

La oscuridad era un monstruo que devoraba con ansiedad la luz. Ellos eran la oscuridad, ellos eran la peste.

"Basteon corazón negro, tú y tu descendencia llegara a su fin, os lo juro".

Como si previera lo que ocurriría, Ishiru se había acurrucado tras él, con el rostro apretando su espalda y un leve temblor en su cuerpo. Zero hubiera deseado también cerrar los ojos o mirar hacia otro lado.

Un guardia de su padre le bloqueo la vista. El rostro de la mujer quedo tras la capa ondeante del guerrero y luego su voz se apagó abruptamente. Zero forzó el oído esperando escuchar pero, fue inútil, el silencio lleno el aire y solo fue cortado por un breve "crack". Lo siguiente que vio fue el cuerpo de la mujer aparecer de nuevo, esta vez inerte en el suelo, sus ojos opacos enfocándolo con perturbadora fijeza como si él hubiese sido su verdugo.

¿Qué es lo raro Ishiru? – preguntó el mayor de los gemelos volviendo a la realidad.

Es extraño que arda aún, cuando estamos lejos del castillo. – su voz era cautelosa como si alguien más estuviera observándolos. Si, tenía razón, era extraño pero, el evitaba pensar en todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su tortura cuando le dolía, mientras más distraído estuviera mejor.

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y dejo escapar un suspiro cansado, sumándosele empezaba a dolerle la cabeza. _Perfecto_.

Intento dejarse llevar por el mecer de la carroza, cerró los ojos e intento dormir un poco. ¿Por qué su padre elegía aquellas horas para hacer los encargos? Ya estaba pasada su hora de dormir y tenía frio, y…y…

El grito desgarrador de Ishiru lo hace regresar abruptamente, juntamente de la mano de su propio dolor. Su hermano se revolvía como un animal herido, la piel de oso cayó al suelo. Él no fue capaz de ayudarlo ya que el ardor lo hizo caer de rodillas. El carro se tambaleo ligeramente al ser golpeado por una fuerte ventisca. Apretó los dientes evitando que escapara algún sollozo y fue ahí, cuando todo su mundo se puso de cabeza, literalmente.

Los gritos y las maldiciones lejanas pasaron por sobre los alaridos de su gemelo al tiempo que el frio se iba de golpe, de repente hacía un calor avasallador. La cortinilla de su ventana desapareció en un manto de cenizas dándole entrada a un fuego infernal que se coló hacia dentro, lamiendo todos los rincones. Todo ardía, incluso el. El dolor y el ardor en su cuerpo lo inmovilizaba, nunca le había dolido tanto hasta ahora y pensó que no iba a sobrevivir. El carro sufrió un violento vuelco, Ishiru ya estaba gritando por el miedo y la sorpresa. El mundo dio vueltas y vueltas. Su cuerpo chocaba una y otra vez al tiempo que veía a través de sus ojos entrecerrados todo cubierto rojo. Las llamas los habían alcanzado y el escozor se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

_Iba a morir._

_Ishiru…¿Ishiru?._

Pareció pasar una eternidad cuando el carro dejo de volcarse y se detuvo por unos segundos pero, era extraño, Zero no sentía el soporte del suelo, solo una fuerza gravitatoria impulsarlo hacia abajo.

Las llamas murieron y abandonaron su piel cuando el agua helada irrumpió abruptamente destrozando las paredes de la carroza como si fueran de cristal.

El agua fría alivio su dolor por un momento antes de ser consciente de que las ultimas burbujas de oxigeno escapaban de su boca y darse cuenta que se estaba ahogando. Entonces todo se hizo borroso; no supo más de la realidad…

_La vida._

La vida, no es más que el gran bullicio en medio de dos silencios. El renacimiento que se antepone a la inexistencia. La vida era dolor, dolor que sentía en los pulmones en carne viva, al toser toda el agua que se había colado en su sistema. Era doloroso pero, así era vivir.

Los parpados se fueron abriendo, pesados y vacilantes, en cuanto la conciencia volvía a el. ¿Dónde estaba? Escuchaba el murmullo del rio a un costado, sentía las piedras apuñalándole la espalda. Dolía, dolía mucho…le dolía todo, tanto que si la rosa aun le Escocia no la sabría diferenciar entre otras partes de su pequeño cuerpo.

Unas pocas convulsiones más y ya podía respirar con normalidad. No intento incorporarse, sabía que no podría, solo se quedó quieto; mirando la luna pálida, sin acompañantes esa noche, mirando el cielo nocturno ya despejado, muy diferente al diluvio de hace tan solo unos minutos ¿estaría muy lejos? Seguramente, no recordaba que hubiera ríos o riachuelos cerca del camino a aquel pueblo. Quizá la corriente lo había arrastrado kilómetros, ya no importaba.

Intento mantener la mente en blanco, esperando su final. No deseaba pensar en que seguramente era un huérfano y había perdido también a su gemelo. El dolor sería demasiado insoportable y era suficiente con el físico. Quería pasar al otro lado como las aguas del rio, en calma.

Pasaron horas y Zero no moría ¿Por qué la parca era tan mezquina con él?

Una sombra cubrió la luna por un segundo, casi lo confundió con un parpadeo, pero sus ojos se mantenían abiertos por la conmoción. Lo sabía, no había parpadeado, además pudo distinguir una silueta, era grande, muy grande y oscura.

Zero nunca había visto una bestia igual.

_Un monstruo_.

Con el pensamiento de que estaba a salvo, ya que estaba muy lejos en el cielo para verlo, el pequeño príncipe cerró sus ojos, cansado, vencido por el sueño. Si tenía suerte moriría dormido. Sino, saldría el sol antes que algún animal hambriento lo encontrase.

Antes del alba un viajero que había llegado al rio para hacer beber a su cabello encontró el cuerpo herido, inerte y con quemaduras de un niño de nueve años, la criatura parecía estar ya muerta. Se acercó con cuidado y para su asombro el chico aun respiraba.

Miro al cielo con un suspiro de alivio y dio gracias a los Dioses.

Aquello solo podía catalogarse como un milagro.

N.A: por cada review a Zero dejara de dolerle un poco menos la marca en su cuello ó_ó.


	4. Chapter 4

"El caballero de ojos rojos"

"_Vienen en la noche y atacan desde las sombras, con el fuego del infierno, arrastrando sus pecados_"

En el pueblo de Torne había una sombría nana, que arrullaba a los niños antes de ir a la cama. Había sido de utilidad desde hace tantos años que se había vuelto una tradición, era infalible y no había duda que luego de recitar aquello como una dulce y mortífera promesa, los retoños de cada casucha sumida en la acostumbrada miseria de la pobreza corrían a sus camas de paja para resguardarse bajo las mantas remendadas. Y era todo, el día terminaba con un nervioso "buenas noches".

En Torne, más que temer cuentos infantiles era costumbre ir temprano a dormir. El toque de queda era un manto de silencio en las calles y un peligro en las esquinas.

La noche reinaba mientras, el pueblo dormía; las puertas se reforzaban ante cualquier sonido extraño en las afueras de las casas.

Torne era un pueblo chico, humilde y el más alejado del reino civilizado. Poblado de gente con dinero, personas que podían costear gastos y el resto que apenas podía sobrevivir el día a día.

El resto del reino se comunicaba con el pueblo, por medio de un mar de arboles y un camino empedrado que luego de pasar Torne se oscurecía considerablemente. Tras él se erguían las montañas, las montañas de las bestias legendarias. Podría decirse que Torne estaba entre el rey y territorio enemigo pero, pese a todo era tranquilo vivir allí, después de todo ¿Qué dragón en su sano juicio saldría de las montañas para bajar a Torne o algún pueblo cercano?. Torne estaba libre de dragones y por ello el rey dejaba a Torne en paz. No es que el "monarca" fuera un villano pero, era seguro, al menos en las mentes de sus súbditos, era un arbitrario, quizás hasta un tirano cabron; las opiniones eran variadas, de otro modo ¿Porqué tanto miedo en la población?.

Si había duda de que opinaba la plebe, nadie creía realmente en la "noble" guerra contra el mal del rey; creían en el mal contra el que luchaba pero, el mal no lucha contra el mal por razones justas, sino aún más escabrosas. Realmente a nadie le importaba demasiado, solo querían sobrevivir un día más. Pese a todo, contra todo aquello, algunos rumores aun no morían, algunos rumores de que los dragones no querían sumir el mundo en fuego, solo al igual que ellos deseaban vivir, vivir por mucho, mucho tiempo más. Su raza estaba en peligro de extinción.

Esa mañana era igual de templada que el resto. No debería tener calor, pero esa bufanda de lana era muy buena. Los recados no le tomarían mucho tiempo y tampoco le gustaba enseñar "eso" a las demás personas así, apresuro el paso por la callejuela.

Zero tenía 20 años; era alto y según la opinión pública bien parecido. Era de esas pocas personas que desentonaban con el contexto. Su piel blanca y perfecta jamás ah dado indicios de haber sufrido alguna irritación en su vida, su pasado estaba enterrado y él quería que permaneciese así, por eso cubría su cicatriz, era lo único que lo arrastraba a aquellos días que ni siquiera puede recordar. Llámenlo shock, trauma o auto borrado conveniente, Zero solo sabía que se llamaba Zero y eso bastaba.

Pasada las dos horas ya tenía todo en mano. Su andar tranquilo y silencioso, no llamaría jamás la atención. La bolsa de encargos golpeteaba levemente su espalda mientras, se movía y el murmullo general de la multitud de la plaza de mercado se deslizaba sobre las calles alcanzando sus oídos. Era reconfortante, tanta paz…

Su vida, su vida era una mentira, una mentira que gustoso cargaba todos los días. Porque Zero no era una persona común, aun estando desmemoriado lo sabía. No presumía de ser estúpido más que eso, era perspicaz. Todo el misterio yacía en aquella marca, en sus pesadillas, en como lo encontrara el Sr. Yaka.

Sentía que en cualquier momento, cualquier momento, lo que fuera que el destino tenía planeado para él, vendría en su búsqueda y…

_¡Auch!_

_Dolía, demonios…_

Parpadeó. Estaba en el suelo y le ardían las manos. Algunas de sus cosas habían huido de su bolso y se habían esparcido tras él.

Alguien estaba sobre él, mirándolo. Mantuvo la calma.

Lo siento…- era una chica, de ojos grandes, cafés, oscuros, cabello abundante. Le dirigía una mirada lastimera, como un perro herido agonizando en la calle. Sus mejillas estaban húmedas, lo sabía por lo cerca que estaban, lo sabía porque su mejilla tocaba la contraria. Estaban demasiado cerca para su propia comodidad.

Habían tropezado, seguramente por culpa de ella, porque no había visto por donde había salido. Suponía que algo le había pasado y por eso lloraba y por eso no se fijaba por donde iba.

Zero no respondió, solo le sostuvo la mirada. Tranquilo.

La muchacha se limpio las mejillas al tiempo que se separaba de él con suavidad. Comenzó a recoger sus pertenencias del suelo e introducirlas con las demás en el saco.

Son buenos libros – soltó de repente ella. Lo miro fijamente y su mano extendió el saco. Zero lo tomo sin ser brusco. Con facilidad se puso en pie y agradeció que ella también.

Soy Yuuki – volvió a hablar. Sintió como su ceja involuntariamente se alzaba hacia arriba, arruinando su perfecta mascara de impasibilidad. Ella insistía en desarrollar una conversación. Solo llevaba unos segundos de conocerla y ya sabía que no debería estar tan cerca de alguien que lo miraba tan fijamente, sin barreras como si fuera el reflejo del agua, limpia y trasparente. Tan libre de secretos y pesadillas.

Zero…- se oyó decir de repente y supo que ya era suficiente. Paso de ella y se alejo a paso rápido, la librería estaba al final de ese callejón y ya se había tardado demasiado.

Arriba muchacho – había indicado el anciano Yaka con su permanente semblante cansado. Era un campesino, un campesino que hasta hacia unos años había cambiado de profesión y ahora era dueño de la librería más antigua del pueblo. Era realmente un caso extraño pero era real y Zero había sido testigo de su desarrollo. – llévalos arriba- volvió a indicarle. se asió de la escalerilla y ascendió a los estantes más altos sin temor a caerse.

En la pequeña estancia solo se oía el eco del murmullo exterior y las respiraciones de padre e hijo. Zero era huérfano pero, el señor Yaka era como su padre, le quería, no sabía cómo pero, lo hacía. En momentos como aquello su mente divagaba en cosas irrelevantes, como distracción a aquella vida tan solitaria que ambos tenían. Solo eran ellos dos, sin madre, sin esposa, sin hermanas, sin una mísera mascota. Su padre no tenía amigos y procuraba que él tampoco los tuviera. No entendía el porqué, aunque tampoco es que le importara mucho, no envidiaba para nada a los jóvenes de su edad, ni las risas, ni las curvaturas de labios, ni los paseos nocturnos en compañía de camaradas. Zero gustaba de la tranquilidad y al igual que el anciano era bastante receloso, algo no totalmente inculcado, estaba ya ahí, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos a esa vida.

Solo por si acaso, solo por si Zero tenía alguna duda existencial rondando su mente el anciano ponía una mano en su hombro, le miraba de la única manera seria a muerte que Zero le conocía, siempre con las mismas palabras. "Es necesario, todo es por tu seguridad" como si Zero estuviera en eterno peligro de Muerte, y cuando Zero indagaba no había respuestas.

A veces solo a veces, intuía que la marca en su cuello tenía mucho que ver…

Estaba en lo más alto cuando la campanilla de la puerta sonó a sus espaldas. Un cliente. No habría sido más relevante que las partículas de polvo a contra luz sino, fuera por el leve malestar que se alojo en la boca del estomago y un cosquilleo en la quemadura del cuello. Una sensación fantasmal, de señal.

Zero apoyo sus dedos en la quemadura, girándose con cuidado. Desde arriba solo podía ver la mata de ondulante cabello castaño oscuro. El sujeto era alto y estaba forrado con todos los botones de una gabardina negra que besaba sus rodillas. Con el calor que hacia…

Todo gritaba a extranjero.

Zero empezó a descender cuando el desconocido empezó una conversación con su padre en tanto, se acomodaba el cuello de su camisa hasta asegurar su marca de nacimiento.

En algún momento debió mencionarlo a él porque, el castaño alzo la vista en su dirección.

Fue el primer encuentro de miradas. Fue suficiente para sentir un mundo de sensaciones. La mayoría le causaban un malestar estomacal, cardiaco y nervioso. ¿Cómo podía sentirse seguro al mirar esos ojos? Zero jamás había visto a nadie con ojos de aquel color. Era escalofriante. Era sangre espesa, apresada en dos iris, brillantes y insondables como el mar en la noche.

Mantuvo la mirada todo el tiempo hasta tocar la madera del suelo. Casi motivado por una rabia hueca ante el reto de intimidación involuntaria, el platinado se obligo a mantener su máscara.

-El es mi hijo – anuncio el propietario – el podrá ayudarlo con el libro que desea encontrar – el desconocido asintió con tranquilidad y se presento. Su voz profunda y sedosa.

Kaname. espero puedas ayudarme – expresó tranquilamente, todo contraste con la intensidad infernal de sus ojos.

Seguro…- fue imposible no sonar despectivo pero, contra todo lo que pudiera pensar, aquello solo lo hizo sonreír. Una sonrisa lánguida y perezosa que parecía rezar "se algo que tu no, mocoso".

Bajaron las escaleras. El libro solicitado era de género antiguo y los más viejos era un montón de polvo bajo tierra. Su padre era un buen anfitrión y jamás desistiría de tomarse las más absurdas molestias. Cuando llegaron al sótano seguro empezó a hurgar, dándole la espalda al extraño. Sentía un cosquilleo en la nuca que lo hizo gruñir. Se enderezo de golpe y lo encaro.

Su calma era perturbadora, quizá el efecto sería distinto si tuvieran ojos como las personas normales.

Podría ayudarme a buscar – sugirió como quien no quiere la cosa. Si su padre lo oyera le daría un golpe certero por ser descortés con los clientes, pero a Zero no le importaba, aquel sujeto no le daba buena espina.

Por un momento parecía que su solicitud seria olímpicamente ignorada, cuando Kaname comenzó a quitarse el largo sobretodo con lentitud y elegancia. Bajo aquel montón de tela solo aguardaba una ajustada prenda de forro de cuerina que acariciaba como una segunda piel sus pectorales y estomago plano. El platinado se fijo mejor, tenia botas de extraño material hasta las rodillas. Sus pantalones eran de lo más común, de la tela más común y costosa claro, nada de lo que asustarse.

Es piel de dragón – explicó de repente, sobresaltándolo y claramente refiriéndose a sus zapatos sin embargo, Algo hubo en su tono que lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Era una mescla entre ironía y humor.

Asintió con lentitud, sopesando la información y sin acotar mas nada volvió a su labor, esta vez con ayuda de Kaname.

No encontraron el dichoso libro por supuesto.

Siento no haber sido de ayuda señor – se disculpó el anciano. Zero no entendía que bicho le picaba al viejo. Nunca lo había visto así. Se estaba pasando con aquel sujeto. Kaname negó con una sonrisa suave y sus ojos se desviaron hacia el provocando que se envarara.

-no, se preocupe. Es un libro muy antiguo. Le agradezco las molestias – el albino frunció la boca cansinamente y cualquiera hubiese creído que hacia un mohín pero, solo estaba fastidiado por el acoso explicito del subnormal con ojos rojos. –Gracias por la ayuda Zero – estaba vez se dirigía concisamente a él. No dijo nada. No lo conocía y ya lo despreciaba.

Kaname dio media vuelta y se alejo por la calle, con su gabardina ondeando a la par. Su padre y el parecían estar pegados en la puerta. De repente un dolor asalto su costado y cuando volteó, su padre le miraba con una advertencia muda tallada en sus ojos.

No vuelvas a hacer eso. – discrepo arrastrando con furia las palabras y Zero contrajo toda la cara claramente confundido.

¿hacer qué? – soltó molesto.

Comportarte de ese modo ante un… dragón. – la última palabra la dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Zero creyó haber oído mal. sin más se adentro al edificio dejándolo con un millón de preguntas y un escalofrió atravesándole la espina dorsal. Llevo su mano inmediatamente a su cuello como acto reflejo y acaricio su quemadura.

En el pueblo la palabra "Dragòn" no era la más popular y existían varios motivos. Era un tema tabù sin embargo, Zero había escuchado lo suficiente para estar informado de la situación actual del reino. Estaba bien saber acerca de dragones, era fundamental, no estaba bien hablar de ellos, era contraproducente. No importaba, igual siempre que la palabra era recitada empezaba a ponerse nervioso, no sabía porque obviamente pero, lo atribuía al pánico general de la población, no era para menos.

Zero jamás espero estar frente a uno, era como algo que sucede pero, a otros, no a ti y tan solo pensarlo…tan solo saber que Kaname..._joder..._mas que nervios, se sentía intranquilo, casi…asustado.

Eligió la hora de la cena para hacer preguntas.

-tenemos que hablar- soltó mientras su padre cortaba su carne. Estaba vez no quería evasivas.

¿Sobre qué?-

Sobre…sobre el dragón- la palabra se le trababa en la garganta.

El viejo se detuvo bruscamente y lo miro con fijeza.

Ya sabes que…-

¿Cómo sabes que es uno? Es decir ¿cómo podría reconocerlo? ¿alguien más lo sabe? Cuéntame de él – se apresuro, cortándolo.

No – soltó con rotundidad y se levanto de la mesa- iré a dormir-

Odiaba esto, antes no, pero empezaba a odiarlo…empezaba a incomodarle la clase de vida que llevaba, siempre escondiéndose, siempre sabiendo solo lo necesario. No le molestaba su vida de antisocial solo quería saber, sentía que debía saber…quizá aquella voz en algún lugar de su cabeza le gritaba y esta vez, el prestaba atención. Su destino lo había finalmente alcanzado.

_Maldición…_era una locura, pero si quería respuestas, tendría que ir a la fuente. Solo esperaba que aún siquiera en el pueblo en la mañana.

Con un suspiro largo, apago la última vela y sumió todo en la oscuridad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: ni Vampire knight, ni sus personajes son míos. Tampoco son usados de forma lucrativa.

**Advertencia**: lenguaje soez, AU, posible violencia, lemons, si me da la gana violación, etc.

Es súper corto, pero está bien, no hay lectores así que puedo tomarlo con calma.

La Hermandad

El bosque sombrío esta al oeste de todo el reino. Las hileras se extienden como un muro de norte a sur, delimitando, como una bestia marcando territorio, gritando "no hay escapatoria".

No cualquiera entra y sale ileso. Dentro ahonda el mal; escondido y esperando. Detrás de aquellas hojas verde musgo brotan las pesadillas de los hombros.

El bosque sombrío era un refugio, Takuma lo entendió en cuanto puso un pie dentro. Era una trampa de muerte y un túnel de esperanza. Todas las bestias forajidas, rechazadas, temidas y deseadas han ido a parar ahí desde tiempos remotos, se han reproducido como la plaga y esperado…¿Qué esperaban? Ni ellos mismos lo saben, pero actualmente el rubio de ojos verdes se incluía dentro de aquella mayoría.

Llevaba un mes dentro de aquel campamento y no sabía cuál era su papel ahí, aún peor, no sabía que deseaba Kaito de él.

No había escapatoria, ni siquiera si se lo propusiera. El lugar era una fortaleza. Nadie entraba, nadie salía, no al menos que así lo quisiera Kaito.

Había mas como él, lo sabía, los olía perfectamente y aún así ninguno se le acercaba. Tampoco veía que interactuasen entre ellos. La única actividad que los unía eran los entrenamientos, bajo el sol, bajo la luna y con el viento llenándoles los oídos cuando los ladridos de su entrenador de turno no les estuvieran presionando. Entrenar, entrenar todo el día. Con el tiempo su cuerpo pálido, delgado y demacrado fue tomando forma. Takuma había ganado peso y músculos, se sentía fuerte y lo alimentaban lo suficientemente bien para sentirse mimado, todo lo demás era el infierno.

¿Me mandaste a llamar? – su respiración era agitada. Le habían dicho en pleno ejercicio que Kaito deseaba verlo.

El susodicho lo observo con paciencia detrás de su escritorio lleno de mapas y papeles.

Veo que has sabido aprovechar el campamento…- su mirada lo recorrió, esta vez descaradamente de arriba abajo. El rubio sintió algo caliente recorriendo sus venas. Mentalmente se imagino bufándole, pero a esas alturas era un perro amaestrado. Era un trato silencioso entre ambos, desde que había aceptado la mano del diablo, el castaño sardónico era su dueño…y para más Inri el amo y señor de la fortaleza mientras un tal Kaien estaba fuera.

SI – respuesta simple, escueta y sin emoción. Era un perro amaestrado y tal parece que aquel hecho no era del agrado del castaño.

Que aburrido eres – sus cejas marrones se contrajeron junto a su frente en una mueca de desaprobación. – creo que además de prepararte para el combate, te enseñare a divertirme cuando se de la ocasión – una sonrisa lobuna, una chispa en sus ojos. Kaito era un cabron, el rubio lo sabía y sinceramente le daba igual, porque aquel cabron lo había traído allí y en cierto modo era mejor que la vida que tenía antes en su jaula.

El rubio sopeso sus palabras, dándose cuenta de lo tonto que era y de lo atrofiado de su cerebro. "prepararte para el combate" deducir lo demás fue fácil. De mascota había pasado a mascota y soldado de guerra. La única diferencia era que el mortal que jalaba de su correa, era… no,no podría asegurar aún que mejor persona pero si…malsanamente encantador.

Dragones, guerra, fortaleza, bosque sombrío…la única pieza que faltaba era el adversario y Takuma era capaz de imaginar de quien trataba. Sintió un escalofrió. Sus emociones estaban enterradas por mero instinto de supervivencia dentro de sí pero el miedo afloraba libremente dentro y fuera de él tan natural como una rosa con sus pétalos.

El castaño suspiro, pareciendo adivinar que pasaba por su mente.

Estate tranquilo…- su voz se volvió suave como si no fuera la suya—podrás sangrar, pero no dejare que se extinga ni tu vida, ni tu libertad. Es una promesa – y con ello el miedo se fue, como si Kaito tuviese el control del universo.

Creyó como un niño a su padre, creyó como un sediento de seguridad. Quizá no controlaba el universo pero, algo en esos ojos llameantes juraban que era capaz de decidir a voluntad su destino.

Takuma simplemente le creyó, porque no le quedaba más nada aparte del albedrio de creer.


End file.
